Mine
by jtlw
Summary: Jacob and Nessie's love was left hanging. How are we to know what happens to them; if they can even make it together. Maybe they weren't meant to be? Their story after BD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey a guy here's my first story review please

A/N: Hey a guy here's my first story review please! It's after Breaking Dawn, when Renesmee is all grown up. Spoilers for those of you who haven't read the book and are really slow readers XD.

BELLA POV

I heard footsteps approaching the door, and I sniffed delicately. It was Jacob. I didn't know what he wanted, per se, but I had a pretty good idea. Nessie was about Jacob's age, and I knew what he must have been feeling. They were the best of friends, and it was hard for Jacob. Harder still that Nessie had a boyfriend of about 2 weeks.

When I consulted Nessie about him, she told me she really liked him. I asked her (doubtfully) if she loved her boyfriend, and her exact answer was,

"God, no! It's Chris!" She scoffed me, even though at times, it really seemed like she did. Even though I hadn't told Jacob, I knew he knew. He probably eavesdropped on any conversation with Nessie. Chris was a good guy, and the family did like him, especially Rosalie, who continually encouraged Nessie to date him. She just wanted her to stay away from Jake. Chris was a hockey player and, amazingly, was almost as tall as Jacob. Definitely not as good looking, but I knew Nessie was not shallow. They went out maybe twice a week (they were out now), and Jacob was a wreck whenever she was gone. Chris was a sweet kid, and I knew if there was no Jacob, he would have been the perfect man for her. They would have been happy, and I could see him becoming my son-in-law. He would handle the vampire thing well. He was tough. But, Jake was a force greater then humanity, and I knew that Nessie really should be his.

Jake had moved into a house that he had built across the street. He was looking to build houses as his job. He still spent 95 of his time at our house, but he knew when the time to leave was. Leah and her brother lived with him, and I knew that Leah and Jake were almost friends, in a way. Nessie, innocent in how much Jake loved her, was determined to get him to go out with Leah.

I walked gracefully over to the door, and opened it before he knocked. He smiled, and I, playing dumb, said,

"Hey Jake, what's up?" He looked a little worried, and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

"Would you go on a walk with me? It'll be fast, I promise." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I have all the time in the world." I led him down the stairs and out the door. When we got outside, and out of vampire earshot of the house, he began talking.

"Well, Bella, you know how I feel about Nessie," he paused, and I nodded. I had grown to accept this, and in a way, I was happy about it. But it did slightly worry me about the fact that one day I might have to confess something to Nessie. That, well, her only love Jacob and I had made out. That would be a fun conversation...

"Well, now we are basically 1 year apart, and it is getting so much harder. I mean she's so beautiful..." he swallowed nervously, and I realized how worried he was. I should take pity on him, but I decided to let him sweat it out. After all, he did imprint on my baby... my baby who was extremely close in age to me.

"And I really want to start working our relationship to be a little more... appropriate to how I feel about her." I looked up alarmed. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he saw my face and fixed what he had just said. How he felt about her was beyond sex, so obviously, that would be the 'appropriate'. Uhm, how about no?

"Well obviously not exactly how I feel about her, no Bella I would never do that to her. Maybe when we're older..." A wistful expression crept across his face, and I slapped him.

"May I remind you this is my baby, my daughter! Don't you ever talk about her that way! And don't even think it, because I will find out." I threatened in a deadly voice. He was rubbing his cheek, and then I slapped him, even harder on the other one. My motherly instincts were in overdrive. I remembered when I first found out about his imprinting, how angry I was. This was ten, no twenty, times worse.

"Ow, Jesus Bella!' He had a handprint bruise on both sides of his face.

"Oh shut up, it will be gone in 2 hours!" I stormed away from him. About 2 minutes later, I felt bad, so I turned around and apologized. He grimaced, attempting a smile. I assumed all was forgiven, and went back into the house with him.

I left him downstairs as he sat and nervously waited for Nessie to come home. I knew I needed to go over this with Edward. I relayed everything to him, in my mind so the rest of the family wouldn't hear. We were getting a lot better with the whole letting him read my mind thing. At the end of my story, at the part where I flipped out, he stood up.

"WHAT!!" he bellowed, and the walls shook. I stood up and put my hands on his chest.

"Shhh!' I whisper, shouted. HE looked at me, and growled."Why? I'll rip him to pieces!" Rumbles ripped from his chest. "Why not? I'll go now-" I cut him off by throwing myself at him, and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with all my passion. His growls stopped, and I pushed him on the couch so he was lying down and sat on his back.

"Bella, I won't go down, but at least let me get up." I shook my head, and giggled at his expression. He looked at me, evilly.

"Hmm... how bout if I tickle you." He began to tickle me, and I laughed hysterically. I was always ticklish, and it got worse when I became a vampire. He locked me in his arms, much like the time when I was human. I didn't remember all the details from that day, just that part.

"I love you," he whispered, and my face broke out in a larger smile then before.

"And I, you. "

Later that night, Renesmee returned home, a happy glow in her cheeks, and a twinkle in her eyes. The spring night was beautiful. She smiled cheerfully at everyone in the room, and her beauty once again captured me. Her brown eyes, so plain on me as a human, were magnificent. You could drown in them. Her bronze hair was in gorgeous ringlets cascading down her back. Her hair still grew fast, even though her aging had slowed down so she didn't look so different day to day. We had to cut it every 2 days to keep it looking normal.

"How was it?" asked Esme sweetly. She always asked the question, but it was really everyone's question. Jake sat up eagerly the second she came in.

"It was good." She turned and started to walk upstairs.

"WHAT?!" screamed pretty much everyone. She giggled and reappeared.

"You guys need lives," she said lovingly, and came to sit in between Edward and me. She picked up our intertwined hands, and separated them, so we were a chain. She didn't do it in a bad way; it was gentle and sweet, as she always was. It was almost impossible not to love her. She had this thing that she always wanted to be in contact with those she loved. She was a passionate, gorgeous person, and she had a huge heart.

"Well, it was our best date ever. First, he took me to this beautiful park, and there were flowers everywhere, and so romantic, the sun was setting in the background." She sighed. "Then, he took me to this place that was overlooking the ocean, and it had the best food ever." She turned to Jake. "Seriously, we have to go there for dinner." His face brightened, and I knew he was thinking he would make it like a date. "I could bring Chris, and I know who you could bring." She winked. He forced a smile, but I knew he was hurt and disappointed. I also knew my daughter was blind and oblivious. "After that, we went and walked on the beach. The water was freezing so obviously, we didn't go in, but we sat on the sand and it was so beautiful and sweet. He's amazing." She sighed. "Was that enough?"

Alice spoke excitedly, and I knew she had been holding in. "Tell us what happened in the car, and then right after that." Nessie smiled sheepishly. Alice had been able to see Nessie better as she grew older, and as they got closer. They were the best of friends. The three of us went out all the time, and it was bliss. I loved them both so much.

"Well, in the car, he told me he really, really liked me. As we walked up the pathway, he whispered right in my ear he wanted to try something. Then, he kissed me." My eyes went to Jacob's face. His face was scrunched in pain. He had always said he wanted her first kiss. I felt horrible. This boy Chris was not supposed to be in the picture with Jake and Nessie. I needed to talk to Nessie about this.

I stood up, and looked at the time. It was almost nine, and I really wanted to talk to Nessie. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to say, but I knew that this conversation would be pretty important. Nessie apparently had other plans.

"Jake, c'mon, let's go get some coffee, I want to go into town for something." Jake stood, a happy facade over his obvious (to everyone but Nessie) pain. After Nessie walked over to the door I tapped Jake. I gave a brief nod. The facade was gone, replaced by real happiness. He hugged me, and ran to catch up with Nessie.

A/N: well there's chapter one :D and I have enough inspiration for number 2 so hopefully it will be up tomorrow or the next day :D or maybe even today, depending on how fast I type :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: after alllll those inspiring reviews, how could I not update? Well, lets hope u enjoy this one as much as the other one!

NPOV:

We drove in my car, a sky blue Bugatti Veyron. I didn't even think it came in light blue. Alice had gotten it for me and she thinks nothing is too pricey for me, but I disagree. This was way too much, but after almost an hour of arguing, I had no choice but to give up. I loved her so much; she was the best aunt ever.

I was happy to be going somewhere with Jake, he had been so weird ever since my birthday. He was my best friend, and sometimes, I could see us becoming more. But, for God's sake, he wouldn't do that. All my life he has treated me like a sister, or a niece. But did I want anything more? I had Chris, but for some reason that didn't seem like much. He was a sweet guy, and I did like him, but I didn't get why Jake hated him. He was probably just being an over protective brother. I watched the woods while we drove, seeing the occasional running deer or rabbit. I loved animals. I worked at a shelter on Monday nights.

I glanced away from the road to smile at him. He smiled back, and began talking.

"So, I guess you really like Chris." I had to think about it.

"Yea I guess so. I mean I don't mind kissing him, he was a good kisser," I didn't really understand the look that passed over his face. "But, I couldn't ever do more then that, you know?" I sighed. "I'll break up with him before he begins to think I want to do more then a kiss."

The car settled back into silence, and soon we reached the town. Climbing out, I promised I would meet him in the coffee store. I headed off to get what I needed. After picking it up, I heard an awful sound.

"Hey, Nessie!' I turned to see Nick. Nick was horrible, a pervert and a shameless flirt. But he was a shameless flirt in a bad way. I hadn't seen him for a while; he had gotten a 2 week expulsion from school. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad now that I was dating Chris. He leaned in close. I was wrong.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die euphoric."

"If I saw you naked, I'd die laughing." I slapped him, turned on my heel, and stalked back across town to the coffee store.

"What's wrong!?" he cried. I decided I would tell him at home. No need for him to go to try and kill that guy. I smiled at him, but it was hard. I could not lie for my life.

"Don't lie to me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I looked away a mumbled really fast,

"IbumpedintoNickandhesaidsomethinginappropriate." He glared at me, and I looked up at him.

"I bumped into Nick and he said something inappropriate to me." He growled and turned to run out of the store.

"Wait! I handled myself! I slapped him and said a comeback. I'm fine, Jake." He was so sweet and protective.

"What do you want to drink?" He broke my thoughts. I never noticed his eyes… they were so nice….

"We can share something!" I blurted. Oops. "Or we could get two I don't know. I don't want a lot, but-" I blabbered, but he placed his finger gently on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"We can share." He turned around and ordered my favorite, a strawberry smoothie thing. It was really good. He grabbed to straws, and we headed outside.

"Do you want to sit at a table?" he asked, and I sat down, answering his question. We chatted aimlessly for a little while, until I saw something that made me angry. A 12 or 13-year-old kid pushed down a small boy, probably 8 or 9. That bully! I hissed, and rose fluidly to my feet. I stormed across the street, ignoring the catcalls from the people hanging around the bar a little while down.

I stopped in front of the kids.

"Hey, cut it out! That's not nice!" I cried angrily. Both kids looked at me; the smaller one in surprise and relief, and the other in anger and, well, more anger. I scowled, and leaned down to help up the little one.

"You're bleeding!" I cried, and called Jake over. He was there in a second. He talked to the bully, while I went to go get the little boy to be cleaned up. I took him into the pharmacy. While I cleaned his scraped knee, he explained it to me.

"That's one of the big kids in our school. I owe him lunch money 'cause I didn't have any today. He got even madder when I bumped into him... Sorry for causing you trouble." Aw! I loved little kids, and I loved people in general. I volunteered time at a daycare, on Saturdays and a nursing home on Wednesdays.

I didn't have to worry about blood, as long as I got it at least 2 or 3 times a day. Now that I'm older I need it less. I like human food better sometimes; it has more flavors and textures. But, I still need the blood.

I heard a worried voice call into the store, "Henry!?" HE leapt up.

"Mom! There you are!" She smiled at me when I came out.

"The man out there explained it to me. Thanks so much, I appreciate it. Say thanks Henry."

"Thanks," he said, and shyly gave me a hug.

"No problem."

Back in the car, I questioned Jake, "Do you think I would make a good teacher?" He was driving now, sop his eyes were glued to he road. I watched his face.

" I think you would be good at whatever you did, Nessie." He said, in his voice he used when he was praising me. "By the way, what did you buy?" I didn't look at him.

"Pregnancy test." He stopped the car, pulling to the side of the road.

"WHAT?!" I laughed, not being able to control myself.

"Just kidding!" I managed to get out between laughs. He got a pissed expression on his face, and groaned,

"You will kill me one day, Nessie. I swear." I just smiled in response.

The next day, Sunday, Emmett decided that he wanted to spend the day with me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked eagerly, as soon as I woke up. He had been sitting at my computer desk, surfing the Internet while I slept.

"Uhm… whatever you want, I guess." He led me downstairs, where I saw he had made me breakfast. I ate it and thanked him profusely. He didn't have to do that. I drank blood with my meal so I would only have to worry about drinking it when I got home.

In Emmett's car was a bag all packed for whatever this excursion might bring. Alice. I smile happily; everyone was so nice to me. I loved them all so much.

I was just a little worried about what I would have to do with Emmett today. He wasn't, though. He whistled, and drove faster then usual. We got to the place quickly. I gasped.

"Emmett! I can't do this! Do you remember last time?" It was a huge rock-climbing course. Last time we went rock climbing it was at a different place, and I got freaked out. I barely made it to the top, and Emmett had to come get me.

Needless to say, it was not a fun day. Let's hope this time is better.

A/N: any ideas for Emmett/ Nessie bonding? Thanks PotterCullenGirl for your idea!!

I was a little disappointed with those of you who just added me to your favorites but didn't review, but I'm glad you added me. Thanks all of you for reviewing!

Also, I'm looking for a beta. Anybody interested?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hate to leave you all, but tomorrow I am going on vacation

_A/N: I hate to leave you all, but tomorrow I am going on vacation!! So… that means I won't be updating until… maybe the 27__th__. I'll try to make this chapter a good one! Here it goes…_

EMPOV

I watched Nessie fuss with the straps she was tightening around her waist. Jesus she was skinny!

"Let me help you." I said, laughing at her face when she got all tangled. I did it quickly, and we stepped over to the door to the wall. "Race ya to the top!" I winked, and I heard her sigh.

We walked into the room, and I looked up, impressed. It was really high. Sweet! This was going to be so much fun! I heard a fainting noise from Nessie. She was about to fall over. I ran over, and helped her upright.

NPOV

The wall was **huge**. I couldn't do it, nope. I was scared out of my mind by heights. I knew I _should _conquer the fear, but I didn't _want_ to.

I felt faint, but Emmett supported me. A pimply girl who worked there came over.

"Welcome to U.R.C., how may I help you?" she sounded awfully bored, and she looked like she was asleep.

"Well it's pretty obvious why we're here…Anyway, we bought the full package." Emmett showed her his bracelet. I did the same.

"Follow me…" She walked away shoulders slumped. I felt bad. What was wrong?

"This is the first one, and it's the easiest. Who wants to go first?" Emmett pushed me towards her. I made a small _oo_f noise as I fell.

"Ow, crap. Sorry Nessie." He pulled me up. I smiled weakly at him, and followed the lady.

"Thanks so much Uncle Emmett!" I gave him a huge hug when we walked out of the place.

"That was so much fun! I'm glad I conquered it! I don't believe I did the big one, too! I can't wait to tell Esme and Carlisle!'' Emmett chuckled, and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Anything for my favorite niece!" I laughed.

"I'm your only niece."

"Riiight…" I hit him playfully on the arm.

"So what's next?" I asked excitedly. He thought for a minute.

"Well… do you want to do something that you probably aren't allowed to do?" he asked excitedly. He wanted to do it badly. For some reason I didn't like the sound of that plan.

"What is it?" I asked, suspicious.

"Cliff diving…" he answered meekly. He knew what my reaction was going to be,

"Are you crazy? Do you know what my dad would _do_ to you? How come he doesn't know already? How come Alice doesn't know?" Something else occurred to me.

"Are you sure my _mom_ did this? Do you even know her?" He nodded. Wow.

"Long story. Please Nessie! Live a little! Break the rules!" I shook my head firmly.

"Maybe another day." I said, and he frowned.

"Okay…"

EMPOV

I figured it was worth a shot with Nessie. She needed to live a little! She loved and respected Bella and Edward, but this was a little overboard. It was good she was going to spend more time with me. She needed some good old Emmett fun! But, it was her day so she didn't have to do it… yet.

That made the next stop paintball! My absolute favorite! I felt myself smile, and I turned to Nessie.

"Paintball?" I asked, and her eyes sparkled.

"Yea!" she breathed. She may have been a strict rule follower, but she did like to have fun. As long as she was allowed, she would try almost anything. She was a fun person to be around in the right circumstances.

We pulled up to our favorite place to play, and Nessie brought the bag with her so we could change into our paintball clothes that Alice packed. She needed the layers, but I didn't. I had them just to put up an act.

The people who worked there called out to us and said hi. Of course the only new person was working the counter. He looked at her and me doubtfully.

"Sir, this is dangerous." He said, and then lowered his voice. "Can she handle it?" With that, Nessie stepped in.

"Of course I can! Don't jump to conclusions!" she said. I snorted, and paid. We went to change, and get our gear. The counter guy last time had tried to flirt and protect her and said some bull about how she was so pretty and breakable. She and I almost peed our pants laughing. Nessie, breakable?

When we stepped into the arena, we recognized some people. Nessie was the only girl, and I thought that was stupid. I was not like that; I knew girls were just as good as boys. I remember the time I brought Rose here…

Rose. I didn't want to think about her. She had been so weird since Bella got pregnant. She seemed to have this ghost hope that she could have a baby. I was the only one she told, and I was smart enough to hide it from Edward. Rose really liked Bella less, even though she acted like she loved her like a sister. She was angry, angry that she had a beautiful baby with the man she loved, and angry she gave up her humanity. Angry she got _her_ fairytale, a man to love her and a child to have.

She still loved me; I knew that. She was different, though...

I snapped out of it when the announcer came on saying we could start. Nessie and me were on different teams. The game was hard; we were in with the best of the best. The game whizzed by, and I got out by Nessie. She smirked at me, and I gave her I'll-get-you look. She laughed and turned back to the game.

She was a natural, and she was alone against three of my teammates. She quickly got the weakest out, and while she appeared to be focused on one of them, the other came up the sides. While he got cocky, thinking she hadn't noticed, he had his head up for too long. She shot him right in the back of the helmet.

The other one apparently got scared. He stuck his hands up, and Nessie smiled, and danced out of the area. She gave me a high five and a huge grin. She was always smiling.

We played a couple more games, some with Nessie and me on one team (we won those most of the time) and some with us separate. I beat Nessie most of the time, but I was playing longer. I played longer then all of the people in the room.

We showered and changed in the locker rooms, and headed back to the car. She counted her bruises. One bruise; she normally only got one or two, obviously excluding the first couple times when she was learning.

As we climbed into the car, a loud rumble filled the air. Nessie laughed and looked at the clock. It was 3:30, and that explained a lot.

" It's lunchtime for the human!! Well, the half human…" I laughed at her words.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked and she shrugged. I pulled over at a pizza place, and came out with a slice for her. She ate it quickly, and reached into the back for the water bottle she knew was there. Obviously, she wasn't really drinking water.

"Are you tired?" I asked, adjusting the temperature of the car. She stopped drinking and shook her head.

"Not really, but I think we should go home now, then later we can go see a movie or something." I liked this idea.

"Good idea," I said, and turned the truck back to home. Taking the back roads, I drove very fast. Nessie smiled and laughed. She loved to drive fast, just like the rest of us. Nessie loved it in the Jeep, especially when the top was down.

NPOV

We went in the house, greeted by the sight of my mom on the couch, reading. She smiled and asked us how our day was.

"Mom guess what! I went rock climbing with Uncle Emmett! I did the hardest one!" She beamed at me.

"That's so good, why don't you and I go somewhere. We can go for a drive." She suggested. I nodded happily. I loved spending time with my mom.

This seemed oddly serious though. I hope I didn't do anything to make her or dad upset…She drove in silence for a while, and then I broke it.

"What's up?" I asked casually. She glanced at me, a worried expression on her face. She bit her lip and turned back to the road.

BPOV

I wanted to tell her about the imprinting. She deserved to know, especially since Jake wanted to move forward. But, he was supposed to tell her.

She was watching me, waiting for an answer. _Spit it out, Bella!_ I scolded myself.

"Well, you know how almost everyone in the family likes Chris." Her brown eyes clouded.

"Except Jake," she said, and you could tell it bothered her.

"Yes… I think Chris's all wrong for you. I know on the surface he's perfect, but honey... I think there is someone much better for you." She just sat and listened. Then she nodded slowly.

"Mom, you know how much all of your opinions mean to me, but I like Chris. Right now, he's good for me." She took a deep breath, and I waited. "Maybe, just maybe, one day… never mind. It's dumb." She turned back to the window. _No, no, don't close up. _I said in my mind.

"Tell me. No one will find out. Edwa- I mean, your father can't even read my mind." She looked at me.

"Jake only thinks of me as a sister, or a niece, or a friend. Mom, I don't even know if I want more…" She cuddled up to my side. We were parked on the side of the road. I hugged her.

"Oh, honey…"

"Told you it was stupid." She whispered. I shook my head, and turned to drive back to the house, Jacob was the only person who could even try to make an impact.

"Uh huh…" She said, disagreeing with me.

"No." I argued.

"Yes." She insisted. She got her stubborn side from me.

"Break up with Chris." I laid a hand on her back, "See what happens." She looked at me, her big eyes trusting.

"Thanks, mom." She was so trusting, and so fragile, regardless of the vampire side.

Jake better not screw this up.

_A/N: whooh there you go! Bella may seem OOC, but im trying to drive her mothering side across. She and Nessie are best friends. And its weird to think of Edward as 'dad'…. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry

A/n: Sorry! I got back a couple days ago and I've been busy… well I hope you like chapter 4! Some parts may be a little rough; I'm having a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the reviews!

NPOV

That conversation with my mom was… confusing. She obviously knew something I didn't, and I had a good feeling it had to do with Jake. I mean, I couldn't outright ask him. I didn't know about the whole thing with Chris, though. He called my cell phone twice, and I didn't want to answer. My mom really just screwed everything up.

She and my dad had gone hunting. Jake was out for a wolf day, and who knew where anyone else was. There was a knock on my door, and it opened revealing my aunt Alice.

"Hey," she said softly. I smiled at her, and at Rose who followed her in the room.

"We both figured you would want to talk." Explained Rosalie, and Alice nodded.

"Well, obviously you two know more then I do." They exchanged a glance.

"Maybe, but don't you still want to talk?" Alice asked me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll help," Rosalie added, nodding her head. I shook mine in response.

"Thanks," I sighed. "But no thanks. I think I just need to work this out on my own." Alice nodded, and Rose looked disappointed.

"If I need anything, you guys will be the first to know." That seemed to cheer them both up, and they left quietly.

It was the morning after my mom told me, and I had stayed up late thinking about it. We ended up skipping the movie.

I knew this; Chris, had to be dealt with. Either I talk to Jake (no) or dump him. I sadly was going to have to break up with him. Better do it in person.

Jacob… I didn't know the issue, so how could I help it? He seemed a little distance since that night with Chris kissing me… but why? Maybe he didn't want me to get hurt by Chris. I just wished that wasn't the case… What? Then what did I want? I couldn't possibly want _more _from Jake. I mean I knew we had a connection, but I always thought of it as friends, or family. But now, I realized, we were the almost the same age… I needed some brain food.

I threw on some clothes, and decided not even to brush my hair yet. That would require time I didn't want to waste. I slid down the banister, and hurried into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were sitting close on the couch, talking so low I couldn't understand them. Then again, I wasn't really trying to listen. I could imagine Jacob and me like that, him and I so in love like Alice and Jasper…

It was possible though; I could see it. I was a beautiful thing to imagine, and it made butterflies in my stomach. I poured myself some cereal and got one of fantastic 'water' bottles from the fridge.

"Nessie?" A voice snapped me out of my daydream. It was Jake.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Can I join you? I decided that since I was hungry, I might as well come for some good food and some even better company." I laughed.

"It's not very exciting, but, hey, why not?" he smiled, and went to go get a bowl from the cabinet. He sat down next to me, and I realized how amazing he looked with no shirt, forcing my eyes away, I tried to make conversation.

"So where you guys going on your 'wolf day' today?" He shrugged, and finished chewing before answering.

"Well, the two of them are both on the reservation. It was only I so I went for a run. I'm pretty much done. We could hang out or something." I had waned to break up with Chris today.

"Well, actually today I was going to call Chris, and see if we could get together. I'm going to," I swallowed. "Break up with him." Jake look astounded, then happiness flicked across his face, replaced with curiosity.

"Why?" he asked simply, and I shrugged.

"I don't know; it doesn't feel right. I need someone who can be a man…" I trailed off, my voice slightly flirty. His head picked up a bit when I spoke, and when I stood; I brushed my hip against his arm.

"Be right back!" I called behind me.

JPOV

Nessie was sitting in the kitchen, in what appeared to be deep thought. I decided to join her.

"Nessie?" she looked up.

"Hey." She smiled like she was happy to see me.

"Can I join you? I decided that since I was hungry, I might as well come for some good food and some even better company." I laughed; she always put me in such a good mood.

"It's not very exciting, but, hey, why not?" She was so cute, and I couldn't help but smile involuntarily. I got a bowl and sat with her.

"So where you guys going on your 'wolf day' today?" I swallowed.

Well, the two of them are both on the reservation. It was only me who was here so I went for a run. I'm pretty much done. We could hang out or something." Please say yes; please don't make me look desperate!

"Well, actually today I was going to call Chris, and see if we could get together. I'm going to," A weird look crossed her face. "Break up with him."

A million thoughts ran across my mind, while my heart danced and flipped in my chest. "Why?" I said, trying to sound breezy.

"I don't know; it doesn't feel right. I need someone who can be a man…" Her sweet voice trailed off, and for a spilt second I thought she was trying to flirt. She stood, and her hip brushed against me, and I felt like my arm burned in the best way possible. Was she flirting with me!?

She walked away, and I sat frozen.

"Be right back!" She said, and it sounded like she was content.

NPOV

I called Chris, and he agreed to meet at the town. I was going to make this as painless as possible for both of us. I picked up his sweatshirt, and carried it to my car. Jake was nowhere I saw, but when I drove past his house, the lights were on.

When I got to the town I was climbing out of the car when I saw Chris. He jogged over.

"Hi there beautiful." He gave me a quick hug, and I decided jut to say it,

"Chris," I began and his face fell. " I like you, I do. I just think that it would be best if we weren't together."

"Shit! I should have seen this coming! The most beautiful girl in the world, wanting to date me!? I'm crazy! Aw, Nessie, are you sure?" I nodded.

"sorry." He nodded, and left. I handed him his sweatshirt first though. He didn't say that it was ok. I felt sort of bad.

I returned home, and felt kind of free. I mean I liked Chris, but we could never really move on. I was half vampire for god's sake.

For now, Jake was going to be my friend. I just needed some peaceful time, because I knew things would be complicated if I tried to do anything right now. Besides, if it was worth it, it would wait.

A/N: coming up soon…. How will everyone react? Mainly… Rosalie! Haha sorry if this was too short


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I know how much this sucks, but my computer is still all screwed up. Right now I am staying at a relatives house. Occasionally at my house I may be able to update, but no promises. I will do my best to update once or twice a week, but I may have to put the story on hiatus. Let's all hope it doesn't come to this. Also, at my relatives house their typing program sucks. I will try my best. Anyone like to beta this story? Reviews!?

NPOV

About a week passed before my 'peaceful time' ended. Emmett and I play fought a lot, it was fun. Sometimes we would wrestle, sometimes we would use air soft guns in the backyard. We were wrestling in the back yard as usual, and Jake came out. He had just showered, and he smelled good. I smelled him across the yard. His hair was slightly damp. Jesus, he was so hot... I froze, eyes locked on him, on his body. Emmett easily pinned me.

"Ha! Gotcha Nessie!" He turned and noticed my staring. His eyebrows shot up. He smirked at me as he called out to Jacob.

"Hey, Jake! You wanna wrestle Nessie? She's tiring me out." Jake looked shocked.

"Um, well no thanks." Emmett booed loudly and obnoxiously.

"Aw, its cuz she's a girl, isn't it?" Before I could open my mouth to speak, Jake's eyes narrowed angrily. Oh, now he was in a bad mood.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett. You know thats not the reason." I looked at them both, extremely confused. Emmett looked at me knowingly. Jake was not looking at me at all.

Did I look bad or something? I looked down at my self. I was in my typical workout outfit ( I had been running and doing all kind of things before). Jake had seen me in this before. It was about a year old.

He made his way over, then we positioned ourselves to begin wrestling. We didn't glance at each other until Emmett told us to begin to wrestle. I heard Emmett's chuckle fade as he jogged back to the house.

I leapt at him for he was pausing. He probably didn't want to 'hurt me'. Oh, please. He was shocked, and he made an 'oof' noise as I easily pinned him.

"Whoa." He said. I stayed on top of him, his smell drew me in. He was so hot. Mmm... When I touched him, it was like I was floating in a lake, the sun warming me. It was a fantastic feeling. Nothing could have felt more right. He was going to kiss me I could just tell. Then, he gently pulled me off of him, and stood up. No... He didn't feel the same as me... I walked away. I could have sworn he was going to do something. But, nothing. He couldn't have liked me at all. He never would, either. He called out, running after me.

"Nessie!" He cried. I tried not to show I was upset.

"Got you good there," I tried to joke. He wasn't convinced. I sighed and looked away.

"Can we talk?" He asked, and laid his hand on my shoulder. I really didn't want to. I wanted to drive away from here and cry. I was so stupid. I broke up with Chris for stupid Jacob who didn't even like me more then a sister or a cousin. But I had a strong feeling I needed to. I nodded reluctantly.

"It's far... do you want to run or do you want me to carry you in wolf form." Where were we going?

"I'll run." He smiled, and I smiled back, barely.

"There's something I really need to tell you. It's extremely important." Oh, no...

JPOV

After I took a long shower, I walked outside to find Nessie. I wanted to go to the grocery store, and she was really the only one who could come and be helpful. She was wrestling with Emmett. I decided to wait until they were done. Then Emmett cried,

"Ha! Gotcha Nessie!" He then saw me. "Hey, Jake! You wanna wrestle Nessie? She's tiring me out." No, Emmett! Stupid!

"Um, well no thanks." I choked out. Emmett booed loudly and obnoxiously.

"Aw, its cuz she's a girl, isn't it?" That was it with him. What a pain in the ass.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett. You know thats not the reason." Nessie was clueless. She looked kind of upset though, maybe because I wasn't paying attention to her. I couldn't though. She looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy from the wrestling and her hair was up. She was in short-shorts, which drove me crazy. It never bothered me until we were the same age.

I had to wrestle after Emmett's comment. I came over to her, and positioned myself to begin. Emmett told us to start, and she leapt at me fast. Emmett was gone.She pinned me, and stayed laying on top of me. I wanted to kiss her... No, Jake, she needs to know about imprinting first. I had to tell her know.

"Whoa." I said. I stood up, and before I could help her up, she was up and walking away. What did I do?

"Nessie!" I said to her. She was upset.

"Got you good there," She tried to brighten the mood, failing horribly. She sighed.

"Can we talk?"I asked and laid my hand on her shoulder. She thought for a moment then nodded. This was all my fault. I should have told her sooner.

"It's far... do you want to run or do you want me to carry you in wolf form." She told me she would run, and I smiled at her. She finally allowed me to glimpse her smile. Beautiful.

"There's something I really need to tell you. It's extremely important." Aw, crap. I hope this turned out okay...

A/N: I'm sorry thats all... SORRY IF THERES A LOT OF TYPOS. USING CRAPPY WORD SYSTEM. Please review. beta still needed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yayaayaaaa

A/N: Yayaayaaaa!! God bless the Mac store, my computer is (currently) up and running! Okay, well I extremely sorry that if when you reviewed during the time when my computer was broken I did not respond to the reviews. I would go through and respond to them all, but I do not know which ones I didn't respond to. I always try to answer you, so hopefully this will do… Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy the story! Ok, now that I have done that, here is chapter six!

NPOV

Nervous about what Jake had to say, we ran through the woods until there was a very small clearing. Well, that is if you could call it that. There were trees fallen all over, which did make a very nice place to sit.

"So…?" I asked Jake, and he met his eyes to mine.

"First you must promise something to me." I considered this for a moment. I knew he could make me promise to do anything, but I trusted him with more then my life.

"Anything." I said sincerely, He half smiled, and ran his hand through his hair.

"No matter what comes out of my mouth, please just… don't stop being my friend. Okay?" I was unsure, he knew how much I liked him; it would take a lot to break that. This had to be something big.

"Yes." I half asked, half said. He frowned, and his eyebrows creased.

'You have to be absolutely sure. I cannot lose you." His voice was dead serious.

"Jacob, you're being ridiculous. You're not going to 'lose me'." I made air quotes with my fingers. His eyes were locked on mine. His arms were folded neatly across his chest. He didn't move, didn't even blink.

I looked away. "I promise." He nodded, but his posture remained the same. He took a breath, and opened his mouth to speak.

JPOV

I was so nervous. She didn't have to be anymore then a friend. If _she_ wanted more then that, then she would get this. My feelings would have to abide to that. We ran through the woods until a small opening with a couple fallen trees.

"So…?" she said, and I looked into her uncertain eyes.

"First you must promise something to me." I She seemed to understand this was serious, and briefly pondered it.

"Anything." She said it, and I smiled. She smiled back, and the darkening woods seemed to light up.

"No matter what comes out of my mouth, please just… don't stop being my friend. Okay?" That seemed to startle her.

"Yes." She was almost asking.

'You have to be absolutely sure. I cannot lose you." I tried to relay the seriousness of the matter.

"Jacob, you're being ridiculous. You are my absolute best friend. You're not going to 'lose me'. " She made air quotes with her fingers. I couldn't help but watch her. I didn't even move after her mini rant.

She looked away. "I promise." I barely noticed I was nodding before I took deep breath

NPOV

"Sit." He said, and didn't look at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Nessie, this is hard for me to say. First, let me explain this to you. Well, you know that part I said I would wait to tell you about the whole werewolf legend?" I nodded. For some reason, I could only picture Sam and Emily. But that didn't make any sense.

"There is a thing called… no. Let me tell you a story. A while ago, Sam and Leah were in love. They thought nothing would break what they had." He seemed to be mocking it. Did he not believe in love?

"But then Sam laid eyes in Emily. Leah was forgotten, and she didn't matter. All that mattered was Emily." His voice was soft, like he was trying to portray something to me. But what?

But I felt so bad for Leah because I could never imagine to be cast aside. To be so unloved, to have the one you used to hold to no longer care for you.

"He imprinted on Emily." I blinked, that was definitely not a word in my vocabulary.

"What's that?" I felt really immature, like a little kid who didn't know what a big word meant. Maybe it was about sex. I mean, obviously I knew what it was, but in my age of existence, I was only around five. Appearances can be deceiving.

"Nessie," he looked into my eyes, and it was so unnerving I ad to choke back the urge to laugh nervously. "I imprinted on you." He waited for a reaction.

"Um, Jake? I have no idea what that means." He frowned.

"When you were born, and I first saw you. I wanted to be your big brother or your uncle. Or even a best friend. Anything you wanted. Back then, I hoped that maybe one day, we could be more." More?! I screamed in my mind. What does he mean by more? He seemed to understand the feelings he had inspired in me.

"But, Nessie, if you don't want more, we will only be friends. I'm fine with that. Whatever you want be to be, I will be. For you, Nessie." Relief poured through me. Thank god. He was my big brother, my best friend, and my uncle. I gave him a hug.

"Thanks, big brother." I dashed away from the clearing, finally glad with the peace I had found with Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SORRY!

JakePOV

Nessie. She was all I could think of, all I could dream about. We weren't meant to be siblings. I could feel it, hovering there. This was a problem I couldn't fix.

It had been almost a year since our talk. However, we hadn't talked for six months. She had boyfriends, a lot of boyfriends. She would only be with them a short while, then dumping them for no visible reason. I heard people talk about her, calling her a slut and tease and a heartbreaker. They didn't know what a broken heart felt like. Mine was breaking again, from the flesh and blood of my first heartbreaker. Like mother like daughter. Once I had walked in on her making out with one of her boy-toys. She had flipped out on me, and with her face all red hands on her hips, she screamed at me. I never loved her more then when she had a backbone. The opposite of Bella, who just embraced Edward welcomingly after he ripped out her heart.

FLASHBACK

"_HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Nessie screamed, jumping off of her bed. Her boyfriend, Kyle, just stared at me, dazed. His problem was evident through his jeans. I growled at him, and then turned to face Nessie again. Her lips were slightly swollen and her hair was a mess. I loved this crazy girl, regardless of how dumb she was acting._

"_HELLO! I'M _TALKING _TO YOU, STUPID!" she screamed. I was shocked. How could she scream at me like this? It wasn't supposed to be like this. We should have been the ones kissing._

"_THIS IS MY ROOM! I'M IN HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND! I_ KNOW_ YOU HEARD US IN HERE! IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT!" _

"_Nessie, maybe if you were wearing something that classified as clothes, there wouldn't have been a problem with him in here. And besides, I don't have super hearing." I said angrily, even though I did have super hearing. That fueled her anger more, and she turned purple. She had no right to yell at me like that. In my previous shock, I hadn't noticed her rolled up shorts and tank top. I tried not to focus on that; gawking at her would make me have a problem similar to Kyle's._

"_ARE YOU ACTUALLY SUGGESTING THE ONLY REASON HE WOULD KISS ME IS BECAUSE OF MY CLOTHES?" Oh, crap._

"_Nessie. You're like my sister. You think I like coming into your room and seeing you about to have sex with some guy you're probably going to dump tomorrow? I don't. But hey, my opinion doesn't matter to you. So go ahead Nessie. I. Don't. Care." No wonder the rest of the bloodsuckers were clearing out of here when I came over. Glad they warned me though._

"_I'm not just some whore, Jacob Black. I don't have sex, and nor so I plan to. Let alone with him!" Kyle looked disappointed. "Get out of my house, get off of my property, and get OUT OF FORKS! Leave Washington while you're at it!" she yelled. Kyle was slowly inching towards the door, and I let him pass._

"_Nessie…" I said softly, and she didn't calm down. I heard Kyle break into a run. He was scared of her, I could tell. I heard his car pull away as Nessie glared at me, and I gazed at her furious beauty._

"_I said, GET OUT! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID, DOG!" her words hurt more then she knew, and then she picked up her lamp and threw it at my chest. I stared at the little shards of glass and the blood on my shirt._

"_You'll heal." She said, and slammed the door. I heard the Cullen family walk in downstairs, and I walked slowly down the stairs. I knew werewolf blood wouldn't bother them. I smelled too bad to them; it stopped their thirst._

"_Jake!" Bella cried, jumping away from Edward. "You're bleeding!" I shot her a look._

"_Thanks to Nessie." Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak._

"_I'll heal." I then explained, "That's what Nessie said after she threw the lamp." Bella eyes widened even more, and could practically feel the guilt off of her. One glance at the empathy bloodsucker and I knew I was right. _

"_Its… fine…" I said, and I rubbed the back of neck. The head leech then spoke up._

"_You should really get those shards out of your chest. If you'd like, I have tweezers in the bathroom. I can pull them out." The bloodsucker- I mean Carlisle actually looked concerned. I glanced over to see Vampire Barbie staring at me. Well actually, it was a pretty hard glare._

"_She's the one who threw the lamp!" I argued. She raised an eyebrow._

"_You probably deserved it." I made sure to cover my shaking by shifting my weight to my other leg. _

"_Hey, Blondie, I got a new one for you. How do you get a one armed blonde to fall out of a tree?" She snarled back at me,_

"_Let me guess, something along the lines of holding up a mirror?" I shook my head, smirking._

" _No, no, though I'm sure that would work. I would just wave." She looked at me for a second, and glared. I could tell she couldn't quite get it. The burly leech leaned over and whispered something. She smacked him._

"_I got it!" she yelled. He looked slightly offended. She was a bitch, even to her own husband._

"_I'm leaving." I'd get someone from the pack to heal me. I didn't need any of the bloodsuckers!_

END FLASHBACK

I hadn't even talked to any of the bloodsuckers since then. Nessie and I… we weren't meant to be together. I'm so messed up, I actually convinced myself that I imprinted on her. No, I would never really imprint on such a bitch.

My mind couldn't help thinking, but she wasn't a bitch always. Only after tat talk in the woods.

Whatever. I had Kara to think about now.

A/N: sorry sorry sorry sorry


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I finally found some inspiration: a song that will be featured in this chapter! (I do not own yellowcard's "only one" song.

Only One- Yellowcard _Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like_ _giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

Nessie POV

Jacob. I was sick and tired of my dreams being focused around him. It was of simple things… us at Christmas-time when I was younger… another image of my last birthday with him, when he kissed my forehead so gently, but his eyes had burned into mine intensely…

He had always been there for me. He had always been there in general. I had almost no memories of him being gone. Which was… odd. Aunt Rose and my dad weren't his biggest fans. He and my mom are best friends, so that's probably why.

I missed Jacob. Plain and clear, that's what it came down to. Whatever we were to each other, I missed it. It was like "you never know what you have until it's gone". Aunt Esme always told me that, so she'd like that I finally realized exactly what she meant.

And… I think it's my fault that we aren't whatever we were anymore. He deserves an apology, but I'm not strong enough to face him. I don't even know what I would say.

I need to try though. Jacob matters, and though I am not entirely sure why, I need him. Maybe he doesn't need me, but I sure do.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I have finally worked up the courage and the speech to talk to Jacob. I drive to his new house (address courtesy of Grandpa Charlie talking to Jake's dad), trying not to think of the upcoming event. Things are going to work out.

I climb out, walk up, shut my eyes and knock. After a few seconds, I hear someone come to the door. A woman opens it, and she is pregnant. Taken aback, I manage to say,

"Is Jacob there?" the woman looks me over, and says.

"Yes," she pauses. "May I ask who wants him?"

"I'm Renesmee, or Nessie if you want to call me that. Actually Jake gave me that nickname. I really need to talk to him…" And I need to know who the hell you are!  
"I'll get him, just a moment," she says, her soft voice sounding plain tired.

And then he was there. His hair had gotten longer, and he looked bigger if possible. But my breath was caught in my throat. I had missed him so much.

"Jake…" I murmured, my heartbeat slowing down and speeding up at the same time.

"Renesmee?" Sadness fluttered in my stomach. We were back to formal, full names. He looked entirely shocked.

"Oh my god, Renesmee." My stomach clenched at his words. He didn't sound happy. "Kara… I'll be back before the appointment. I need to talk to Renesmee." Why was he calling me Renesmee?

"Jake," I whispered, not believing he was reacting this way, no, not even really reacting to me.

"Follow my car, okay, Renesmee?" Not waiting for an answer he stepped over to his car and got in.

Numb, a welcome feeling now, I followed his car to the beach. He walked ahead of me down to the water. I followed him, sadness and pain trickling into my veins like poison, turning everything sour.

"What are you doing here, Renesmee?" He kept saying my name, and yet it wasn't even my name. I was Nessie to him. Was I no longer myself to him?  
"Jake…" He turned to me, now I could see the anger on his features. He looked beautifully, horribly, angry against the blue of the ocean and the sky.

"Why are you here? It's been almost a year, and after our goodbye, you left a lasting impression. I can't even look at you." He said, and it was true. His eyes wouldn't stay on mine for longer then a second.

"Jake… I'm sorry." He laughed, but it wasn't his laugh. It was a sound I wouldn't have recognized was his if we weren't alone on the beach.

"Sorry doesn't work now. It's been too long, far too long. I am different now. I can't stay with you Renesmee!"

"Why?" My voice was so quiet I could barely hear it. "You've always been there. I miss you." I waited for him to speak. "I miss you." I repeated when he said nothing.

"No," he shook his head. "You miss the friend that was always there, for whatever you wanted. If you needed a big brother, call Jake. If you needed someone to beat up a guy for you, call Jake. If you needed someone to cry to, call Jake. What about me? I needed you Nessie. I was always there for you. "

"Are you saying I was never there for you?" I was hurt.

"No, no. You were if it was convenient. If not, then so what? It didn't matter to you."

I couldn't speak.

"I loved you, Renesmee. I loved you! But you were too young the entire time. When you got old enough, you avoided the signs. It made sense for you to love me. I had been there your whole life! I loved you. You were supposed to love me!

"But first there was Chris. Then it was because you were scared. Scared of my imprinting on you, scared of us becoming more. Then, it was the wild hookups you had that made you feel whole for just a little bit. It was about _you_. But I couldn't be whole, not without you. I will never be completely whole without you, yet nothing can take back the pain and the anger I feel when I'm with you. I have to move on. I can't just spend my life waiting for you. It is two people in a relationship, and you have to split the work. I can't do everything. I am not that strong. And the worst part is, I know you think I am. I have been there forever, done everything. You took me for granted. And now, I'm done. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I loved you. I still love you, somewhat. And I will somewhat love you for eternity. It's how it goes. But, you can find love, nothing like how our love could have been, but love all the same. I did."

I couldn't breathe. Every word he spoke killed me a little more. He was right. Every single thing that happened was my fault. I deserve to lose him.

"That woman… Kara…. Is she pregnant with your child?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys getting married?"

"There is no date, but she has an engagement ring."

"Jake…"

"Renesmee."

"Can we still be friends?"

"… I don't think that would be wise. Kara knows who you are, just not your name. She will find out that you are the second girl that broke my heart, and you know what? She will probably hate you. She won't want me near you."

"Jake, I need you. I think that we could work this out. I don't know how, but we could give this a shot." For the first time, he looked pained.

"She is pregnant with my child. I have a promise to her. I have none with you. And even if I didn't promise her, I do love her. And you…. Our relationship is dead and spoiled. Just, go. Renesmee," he sighed. "Renesmee…"

A/N: tadaa! Sorry for the long wait, but I think it might have been worth it. Look at all the emotion in Jake! Wow!


	9. not a chapter, please read!

A/N: Look, I'm sorry to do this. I absolutely hate when authors do it, and here I am doing it. Can you guys please, please, please give me feedback on this? I got mixed reactions for the last chapter. Should I continue with how I wrote it? Should I delete the last chapter and go in a different direction? Should I just put the story on permanent hiatus? You guys, my readers, are important so if you guys care at all, let me know how you feel.

Oh and by the way this author note and the one earlier on will be deleted when I decide what to do.


End file.
